


Nico is Late but Can't Say No

by orphan_account



Series: Will and Nico All Grown Up [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Getting Dressed, Heading to work, Homicide Detective, Kids, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Calls, Waking Up, family life, late for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh, the domestic morning BJ.That's it.





	Nico is Late but Can't Say No

Will didn’t intend to open his eyes quite yet, or at least, he didn’t intend to keep them open, but Nico was right there in his line of sight, and that was it. He watched his man in the early morning shadows, watched the muscles of his back as he towelled his hair, watched the curve of his ass, willed him to turn around. 

And, Nico did, towel descending so he could now see Will was awake.

“What are you doing awake? Did I wake you?”

 

“Maybe…” Will’s voice was sleepy. 

Nico paused and smiled at Will’s smile. 

“What?”

“Come here.”

“What?”

“Just come here for a minute….”

“Will, I gotta go. Jody wanted to do the postmortem early because… drowned bodies… you know…” But he was walking toward his husband anyway.

Nico stopped at the edge of the bed and leaned down for a kiss and Will reached up to meet him half-way. Post-kiss, Nico made to back up but Will, propped on an elbow, shook his head.

“I just want to put you in my mouth for a minute.”

Nico sighed, glanced quickly at his watch. But he didn’t move away. Of course he didn’t! He was able to resist Will maybe twice since they were 14.

Will murmured, “This, you know,” as he gently took Nico, heavy and soft after his hot shower, in his hand, “is the only time I can fit you in completely.”

Nico let his head fall back with a long exhale as Will did just that. However, it didn’t take very long at all before heavy and soft just didn’t describe things anymore, and neither could Will’s mouth quite as easily accommodate everything. And Will didn’t stop after a minute. And, Nico didn’t remind him. 

It quickly got to where stopping was pretty much out of the question, and that’s when Nico’s phone rang. On the bedside table it buzzed and flashed and Nico knew he had to get it. His partner. 

“Will, just….” Nico lightly tapped against Will’s head.

Will paused, kind of.

Nico grabbed his phone.

“Yeah..” Nico found polite salutation was out of the question, especially with what Will decided to keep doing.

A gruff man’s voice: “di Angelo, where are you? Jody’s clamouring to get started. ….Nico? ….Nico?”

Nico had grabbed into Will’s hair with his fingers. He managed, “I’m coming…” into the phone, in not quite his normal voice. 

“Uh, ok, Nic-”

Nico threw the phone aside, just in time. After a second, Will collapsed back onto his pillow.

Nico kissed his husband’s smiling mouth, two quick satisfied kisses, then stood and hurried to get dressed. 

“Good thing you ironed last night,” Will observed.

“Yep,” Nico responded absently, shrugging into a jacket. “Thanks for the morning beejer.” He grinned over at Will.

“Sorry you’re late,” Will found Nico’s phone in the folds of the duvet and tossed it to him. “And, anytime!”

The phone beeped and Nico glanced at it almost out the bedroom door. “Oh, yeah, swimming lessons this morning at 9, and ballet at 11. And Nora needs new tights.”

“Got it, Nico. Go! You’re late!”

“Love you!” Nico’s voice drifted from down the hall before Will could hear him running down the stairs and then the slam of the front door.


End file.
